This invention relates to fluid jet valves and in particular to valves which comprise two opposing tube openings with high pressure fluid flowing out of one of the tube openings toward the other. The other tube opening may also be in the form of a fixed valve seat or orifice equipped receiver plate. In these valves one or both of the tube openings are movable so that they may be either coaxially aligned with each other or misaligned. A valve of this type is described in detail in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,857. In that valve, both of the opposing tube ends are laterally movable by means of piezoelectric actuators which are driven by electric signals. Many other types of electrical or mechanical actuators may also be used to move the opposing tube ends. The tube ends on the valves disclosed in that patent were cut off square so that the surface of each end was perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tube. If the two opposing tube ends in that valve were coaxially aligned with each other in positions so close that they were in contact, the tube ends would bind or catch each other when an attempt is made to deflect them laterally apart. Square cut tube ends of this type must be mounted with a large enough separation when they are coaxially aligned with each other so that the tube ends will not bind when they are deflected apart. Because a minimum clearance must always be maintained between the two tube ends, there will always be a considerable leakage of the pressurized fluid flowing through the tubes. The amount of this leakage will depend upon the pressure of the fluid and the amount of clearance between the two opposing tube ends. Regardless of how high the input fluid pressure to the valve may be, the output fluid pressure from the valve will be much lower as long as a great deal of the fluid is leaking out through the gap between the two tube ends. The prior art shows end surfaces on jet valve tubes which are rounded in shape so as to avoid binding when the tube ends are positioned close to another surface. However, these rounded ends are not complementary to each other (male and female) and these these valves do not allow or provide for a tight seal between the movable jet tube end and the opposing jet fluid passage. It would be desirable for the tube ends of these fluid jet valves to form a tight seal while they are coaxially aligned with each other and also to be shaped so that they can be easily deflected apart from each other when it is desired to turn the valve off. It would also be desirable to obtain the tight seal by using small lateral seating forces in such a way as to generate large axial force components which crush contaminants and press the seats together.